There exist windings formed by enameled wires in a magnetic component such as a high-power reactor, an inductor and a voltage transformer. In the prior art, an outgoing wire head of each winding is usually connected to an external wire in a terminal-pressing manner. Under a high-current and high-power environment, when the enameled wires are pressed and welded, usually some quality problems such as pseudo welding or empty welding will arise because the interior of the terminal is sealed. The terminal-pressing manner will lead to the occurrence of gaps, so it is unable to avoid galvanic corrosion, an increase in impedance, and loosening of the terminal during the operation. In addition, due to the high-frequency vibration for a long period of time, a joint is easy to get loose, which thus leads to some adverse effects such as an increase in the impedance, more heat produced during the operation and more power consumption.
Currently, an aluminum wire is usually used by many companies to replace a copper wire so as to reduce the cost. The winding is made of aluminum while the external lead wire is made of copper, which brings about new issues. It is difficult to weld the aluminum wire, and aluminum is easy to be oxidized when welding. In addition, when welding in a traditional terminal-pressing manner, the welding quality is usually poor and the impedance is high. Such a phenomenon is especially obvious if there exist several strands (more than four) of aluminum wires. Copper and aluminum are different metals, and an electrochemical reaction will happen when they are simply connected to each other. After a period of time, the resistance at the junction will increase and the wires are getting hot. As a result, even a fire will be caused. In order to solve these problems, usually several strands of copper conductor cables and aluminum wires are welded together via an aluminum/copper solder wire. However, there still exists the situation where the impedance is high after such a processing. Additionally, there exists a risk of galvanic corrosion when copper and aluminum are in direct contact with each other and exposed to air.